


Deadlock's Darlin'

by issaMorg



Series: Sin Bin [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Jesse was never caught by OW so never joined Blackwatch, As teens I do not write you guys doing the do. Both of you are 18+ when you do the do, Deadlock Leader!McCree, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, I tried keeping it neutral but i was also writing at like 1 in the morning, I wrote out Jesse's accent and going back to fix this would take forever so you can suffer with me, This was a requested tag I'm sorry for it not being so neutral friends, and you date him, so instead he became the leader of Deadlock eventually, you meet Jesse as a teen and eventually get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: When you were a teenager, you found some punk aimlessly wandering in the desert into your life.Years have passed and he never wandered his way out of your heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/gifts).



> Merr Shitscram u sinners

You had to wonder how you wound up in this situation- it’s not like it was in any way, shape, or form typical. Shelving that thought for later, you turn back to the leather-clad punk passed out on your parent’s couch. You can’t help the sigh of relief that the fact your parents won’t be home for the next few days brings as you continue to collect what you think he’ll need in his recovery.

 

As you’re grabbing the aloe for his extreme sunburn, you can’t help but think about what lead up to this…

* * *

As soon as you had your driver’s license, you had a job thanks to one of your friend’s family. They needed someone to ferry important parts from one town to the next, and you had a car with good enough gas mileage and space that you took the easy gas money. That another friend worked at this little diner her aunt owned and was always happy to see you slip in on her shift? Well, your employers didn’t mind the break so long as it didn’t exceed an hour without warning (they were very aware they were employing a teenager).

 

The biggest reason you stopped by the diner every time though? You worried for your friend.

 

Sure, you didn’t think her aunt would let her stay there if it was so dangerous, but the biker guys who always seemed to be there when you swung by? They made you nervous, but you wouldn’t make your friend suffer alone through that.

 

Eventually, as you always sat at the counter, one of the group would break apart from the rest to come and chat with you, some kid they’d holler a, “McCree!” at when they were leaving to get his attention. Sure, he was one of them and scary by default, but the more you met and talked with the kid, the bigger a goofball he seemed to actually be.

 

He was a massive flirt, though his pickup lines were dreadful, and he seemed to like your laugh. He was a good kid, and this pattern had been going for almost a year now.

 

And then, a few days ago, he was gone? A chunk of his usual crew he came up with were gone, and the remaining members grumbling about a bust.

 

So you drove home, worried about your quasi-friend, but you had to go about your business- you’d probably hear about it on the news sooner than later…

 

That night, your parents were busy making sure the house would survive as they left you alone while they went on a personal vacation for their wedding anniversary. So you’d done what any good teenager does- you went and turned on the TV.

 

Proudly plastered across the screen the Overwatch insignia blazed, the news buzzing about how the organization took down a Deadlock operation the other day. Your heart sank a bit as you realized you may never see that charming punk again.

 

You tossed and turned all night, still awake when your parents got their luggage and left for the airport at 3 in the morning. Any rest you got was fitful, and you felt like death when you eventually went to class (your mom was friends with the attendance secretary, you couldn’t skip if you wanted to).

 

Needless to say, it was a long Friday.

 

So when you eventually got around to leave, you drove with your friend to her job and tried to be good company, you really did, but she eventually shooed you away to go get some sleep.

 

You kept your eyes peeled as you drove back home, the last thing you wanted to do was get in a wreck while your parents were away. For this reason, you noticed an odd blotch against the otherwise orange and yellow horizon. You stopped, pulling over, and peered out at what seemed to be... a person? A stumbling person coming in from the desert.

 

You got out of your car, trotting across the road to try to get a better look. They were swaying on their feet, would someone really be getting drunk in the desert? Where was their ride? This wasn’t adding up…

 

You cupped your hands around your mouth, beginning to holler out a question about their condition, when the silhouette fell over. You don’t think twice as you run towards the person, whoever they may be, and go to help.

 

Imagine your surprise when you see a familiar face, though horrifically sunburned. He was, as usual, wrapped up in his biking leathers, the black material absorbing and keeping the heat in. You fretted as you started unzipping the many layers, stopping the man from his feeble attempt to hinder your progress. “Need m’ leathers,” he rasped out, persistently pawing at your hand to get you to leave him alone, “Saved m’ life. Can’toss’em.”

 

His words slurred together as he passed out. If you were to guess, the mix of dehydration, heat, sunburn, and a probably empty belly were getting to him. You sighed as you tossed the shed leather garments over his shoulder, and you propped him up on your shoulder. You could be an impromptu crutch… or, more accurately, half-carry half-drag his dead weight.

 

He was unceremoniously set up in your back seat, his excess layers set in your trunk. You didn’t wanna think about how often that empty revolver on his hip was used, but you left it on him just in case.

 

You had never been so glad your friend always gave you water bottles for the road, as you grabbed your most recently ignored one, cracking the seal, and trying to rouse the other teen with it. You prop him up, successfully getting him to swallow the water without choking, yet he didn’t gain further consciousness.

 

You drove him back to your home, not knowing where else to take him, pulling into the garage and making sure its door was closed before getting the punk inside. Once inside, you got him to the couch and he hadn’t moved since.

 

Which gets you to where you are now. Pulling incredibly sandy boots (Jesus Christ how many rocks did he have in there and how??) off the guy, and otherwise making sure he could cool down in the air conditioned space.

 

You carried on like this for a decent amount of time, keeping him stable, making sure he was hydrated, and otherwise taking care of your unexpected guest. So you started making dinner, nothing super complicated- a nice pasta and some sauce but that’s about it.

 

You had just finished tossing the pasta into a colander to strain when you head a suspicious thud from the next room over. Taking the sauce off the burner, you poke your head in, only to see a confused gangster half sprawled across the floor. You barked a laugh before you managed to stifle your giggles at his startled expression.

 

“It’s alright, you’re safe now. I found you wandering the desert, so I brought you here,” you explained, watching his tense form slowly relax. “I just made dinner, but you’ve been in rough shape, so don’t try to get up yet, alright? So,” you quip, going to help the teen back onto the couch, propping him up just right. “Don’t try to move too much, alright? Don’t stress yourself back out, my parents aren’t home so nobody’ll call the cops, so take it easy, friend.”

 

He gives a raspy chuckle at that, watching you carefully as he goes along with your doting. “Well, ‘f we’re friends now, I figure I should intr’duce m’self. M’ name’s Jesse McCree, a pleasure,” he smiled, a chapped and cracked lip ripping and a trickle of blood spilling out. You officially introduced yourself to him as you left to get him a nice, damp towel for that.

 

You had two bowls of pasta when you came back, and you could swear you saw stars in his eyes. You felt yourself flush a little bit, “it’s nothing special, just some pasta and sauce.”

 

And from there you two just… Talked really. Got to know the teen, how he escaped the raid (pure dumb luck, he’d said), how he survived in the desert so long (lots of cacti, apparently), and so on.

 

You kept him with you through the weekend, not wanting to return him back to the gang in less than stellar condition, but he refused to stay away from the gang for longer than he had to. Eventually you both settled on going to the diner and seeing if any pf his crew would be there to pick him up, and you agreed.

 

Of course they were there.

 

You were entirely ready to shelf your budding feelings for the punk, putting them aside as you resigned yourself back to your old patterns.

 

And then you got a simple text from an unknown number, a mere “Howdy,” with a smiley little emoji. That's when you knew that maybe, just maybe you could make this work.

 

The years passed and Jesse flew up the ranks in Deadlock, but no matter how bad his day, he was always so sweet to you. The years passed, and you texted him almost every day, even when you went off to get a degree. Heck, by the time you got back the figure of a too-scrawny punk from your memory had been replaced with a filled out young man who towered over you.

 

It was about time he asked you out, and you naturally accepted. That had been roughly around when you were looking for a place outside your parent’s house, so at his behest, you tentatively moved in with him.

 

He had a decent place as his rising position in Deadlock afforded him such luxuries as a roof away from the other guys. Jesse’s climbing to boss didn't surprise you in the slightest- his charisma and startling accuracy would make anyone partial to him- and you appreciated his efforts to keep you out of their business, even if it was a moot point sometimes.

 

You knew when the old diner where you met was going under that he bought it for your sentimental self. He did, however, turn it into somewhat of a haven for the gang. Keeping the diner intact, but attaching a bar to its back was a brilliant and horrible idea all at once. Sure, you could sober up where you’d just liquored up, but the bookkeeping? A nightmare.

 

Oh, you knew that intimately as he put you and your degree in charge of the venture, and it was a challenge you knew you could succeed at. Indeed, the bar and diner rarely saw better days than they had now, and Jesse appeared to have a system worked out.

 

Anyone who wanted to do business with Deadlock had to come by, and if they were civil he’d consider. If they were rude, he’d outright decline. If they got handsy and disrespectful?

 

… Lets just say you have a legitimate portion of your monthly budgets for replacing carpeting. You’ve long since stopped trying to get that level of blood and gore out of the carpets.

 

At least, after the first time where you broke down emotionally, you just stuck with replacing the carpets. Jesse gave you that advice. You listened to it well, since the whole encounter with the prospective business partner had been skeevy when they first set eyes on you. That Jesse had to leave to set some of his boys straight and came back to you visibly distressed at what the stranger was attempting to force on you? It felt bad to think it, but you were very glad that the man no longer lived to put others through it…

 

But if it was just a bar fight, well, you could get that blood out no problem. Jesse was always a dear, anyways, and the instigators of the brawl had to clean up and fix what they broke. that was definitely a weight off your shoulders.

 

It wasn't long before you started getting slightly emotionally attached to Jesse’s crew. After all, if they were going to look out for him and keep him safe, you had to make sure they could do their job.

 

The first few times you were called Mom you laughed it off. Now? Now everyone in Deadlock knew not to mess with Mom, because while you would never do anything to harm anyone, your husband _could_ and **_would_ **.

 

And no, you two had never walked down the aisle and exchanged vows. It’s been long enough that you two are married by common law, and damn if Jesse didn't adore that. While you were both aware that you’d both love an official wedding, Jesse worried it would put you too much on the radar. That you’d be in more danger than he could protect you from, and you respected his thoughts, so no big wedding, yet.

 

… If you both had a band tattooed on the ring finger on your left hand? Well, that’s purely coincidence.

* * *

 It was one of the rare days you actually had off, and you were gonna spend it _right_ , dammit.

 

Right being you spending the day with your man, of course. Which is how you found yourself puttering around the Deadlock base which held Jesse’s office. You spent the first half of the day on base keeping yourself busy by cleaning, for the most part, and making sure the younger kids were taking care of themselves.

 

Which is how you found yourself wearing Jesse’s vest. He’d discarded it as he stormed outside to get better reception for his call, so you slipped it on and continued in your tasks without giving it a second thought.

 

He’d been gone for some time, as when you finished tidying up he still hadn't reappeared. You figured he’d taken this time to smoke, because you wouldn't let him smoke in the base proper. All it took was finding out one of your ‘kids’ has asthma by their having a **_bad_ ** asthma attack last time he smoked made him agree to the new rule.

 

In your daydream, you completely missed the heavy steps of your lover behind you, your yelp of surprise turning into joyful laughter as he immediately scooped you into a bridal carry. Tossing your arms around his neck, you snuggle into his hold, ignoring the various wolf-whistles and cheers from the group as Jesse carried you away.

 

When you finally were put back in your feet, you were in his office and the door was shut. It was in that moment your lover practically pounced, your back hitting the wall as the gang leader plastered himself to you, groping as he kissed and nipped along your neck. You whined as he ground into your heat, his erection already straining against the confines of his pants.

 

“Fuck Darlin’,” he swore into your ear as he canted your hips to better grind against his, “D’you know what it does to me seein’ you in m’ vest? How I couldn’t help but think of y’ wearin’ that ‘n only that? ‘F bendin’ you over right where everyone can see ‘n’  then fuckin’ you into nex’ week?” His accent was fully out as he teased you to no end.

 

You both loved and hated it when he used it intimate knowledge of your body against you in these situations.

 

As much as you loved his planning, you had a better use for that mouth of his. You grabbed his hair, yanking him up to your mouth and swallowing his answering moan with a passionate kiss. It was a messy ordeal, with teeth clacking and tongues dueling and dancing- but **_God_ ** if it wasn’t working for the both of you.

 

You only broke the kiss with a breathless moan as Jesse slipped a hand under the waistband of your panties and teased your entrance. The man needed to remember many important things as a gang leader, and apparently knowing your sweet spots counted among those.

 

He went after the spots he knew of unrepentantly, his probing fingers slipping inside you with minimal resistance. Those wicked fingers rubbed, caressed, and otherwise teased you as you ground into his hand. You moaned softly as he continued his ministrations, moving back to continue placing his affections down the column of your neck, dipping to the hemline of your simple v-neck shirt.

 

“Now Darlin’, here’s what I’m gonna do. ’M gonna get you as naked as the day you were born. I’m gonna put m’ vest back on ya. Then? Then ’M gonna make you scream m’name loud enough everyone here will hear yer screams. Everyone here’ll know who I’ve been lucky enough t’ catch. ‘N’ if you think this’ll be a one-time-ride? Darlin’ you’ve got another thing comin’.”

 

True to his word, as soon as he was done his promises your pants and underwear were being pulled off your legs, socks and shoes preceding them only for convenience. One of his hands soon returned back between your thighs, teasing and finding his ways to make you wriggle and writhe in ecstasy while the other begins to push your shirt over your chest.

 

His mouth dipped to lavish your nipples with attention while he continued bringing you to the brink. He knew exactly what he was doing, too, because with a well placed flick of his fingers and a nip he had you falling from the peak of your pleasure.

 

You had no way of staying silent as your boyfriend unrepentantly prolonged your orgasm. He almost seemed to feed off of your cries of passion, getting more and more into it as your cries went on. You whined as he drew your orgasm on too much, the sensation too intense, and he mercifully drew himself back.

 

You scrambled to get the rest of your clothing off while Jesse put on a condom and got some lube. You paused as you finished shucking the clothes off, remembering what he said about his vest. With an internal smirk and a little blushing, you slid it back on over your naked form.

 

Your efforts were rewarded when your lover was suddenly plastered against your back, grinding his lubed up erection against your ass as he groaned in your ear. “What a sight you make. Got m’everythin’ right here. You an’ m’  Deadlock crew,” he trails it off, grinding more forcefully against you, letting positively sinful noises slip out and into your ear.

 

And then you were spun around, suddenly facing the wall as Jesse pinned you to it. Your chest was crushed against the wall as he caged you in wit his body. “Don't think I can rightly wait anymore, Darlin’,” he groaned as he caressed your leg before taking a hold of your knee and bending your leg up and aside.

 

You both moaned in unison as he sank into you without preamble, inch by inch slipping into your core. You tossed your head back, leaning on his shoulder as he continued his earlier work on your throat. What started as a fairly sedate pace soon turned into your lover keeping a feverish pace.

 

Your pleasure began ratcheting up by leaps and bounds as he continued his rough and frequent thrusting. You gasped as he snaked his free arm around your front and teased your nerves mercilessly. You cried out as the various stimuli all added up- your nipples rubbing against the smooth leather, Jesse’s wicked fingers, and the absolute pounding you were taking all leading up to you succumbing to another orgasm.

 

Jesse kept his hand teasing your through your orgasm even when he pulled out, panting like he’s run a marathon. It was only when he let you down from your second high that you realized he had yet to come himself.

 

Your mouths met again as he moved you over to his desk, carelessly sweeping an arm across it and scattering all the documents and other debris away, placing you tenderly down on its surface. “I know you got another one in ya, Darlin’, now show it to me.”

 

With that he was slipping into you once more, and you knew neither of you could last much longer. He kissed you sweetly as he intertwined one of his hands with your own, using the other to continue his assault on your overwhelmed nerves. He kept his pace languid and lazy, but his thrusts were solid and struck you deep in all the right spots.

 

You could feel both of your highs approaching, him twitching inside you as he held himself back just a little bit more. You broke your kiss with him, using your free hand to caress his cheek and create eye contact. “Come with me, Jesse,” you manage.

 

His response was immediate, a frantic race for both of you to reach your end. You kept eye contact with him even as your eyes tried to slide shut from the pleasure mounting, it was too much, both of you were so close-

 

And then you crashed into your most intense orgasm yet, crying out your absolute bliss as you wrapped yourself around Jesse. The gangleader pressed his forehead to your own as his hips stuttered and he found his peak just after you. The growl he made as he emptied himself inadvertently made you clench around him once more, both of your noises tapering into soft moans in your post-orgasmic haze.

 

You felt your lover slide out, taking care of the condom before he came back with your discarded shirt and used it to clean the both of you up. “How was that for a first round,” he asked, the smugness in his tone seeping into his body language as you lay boneless on his desk.

 

“I hope you remember what I said, Darlin’, ‘cause after this little nap? I plan to keep you screaming my name,” he promised, scooping you up in his arms as he moved to settle back in his chair. Once situated, he gently placed you on his lap, wrapping you up in his arms as he reclined in the chair. Feeling a small kiss to the temple, you smiled as you both dozed off tangled together in your bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want me to write you things my commissions are still open  
> talk with me at my tumblr - issamorg.tumblr.com  
> and feel free to check out my prices - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-c1q0M4nx-b1fJnfgQew1pIyTS0gXF0_oKFyqWjO2KY


End file.
